Weiss Fafnir
'First Name' Azrael 'Last Name' Fafnir 'IMVU Name' OniMuramasa 'Nicknames' His father used to call him Azi. His old master called him Weiss because his aura burned with a white aura flecked in darkness. 'Age' 01/26 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 150 lbs Race/Physiology Physiology Klausian 'Behaviour/Personality' Weiss is generally a very soft spoken individual. He's quiet unless spoken to and has a habit of not letting his opinion be heard. That personality completely changes when he's around people he trusts, becoming more of a laid back and fun loving individual willing to risk everything to protect and help the ones he trusts. Apperance Weiss is a tall thinly built Klausian. He's still toned just thinner than most of his race. He has orange colored eyes and blueish black hair that partially obscures his face. As a personal preference he keeps a marking of a black horizontal line running across his face as a sign of his dedication to the way of the sword. He wears Black Clothing that his old teacher gave him and a black scarf to cover his neck which was wounded in such a way that his Klausian markings are to distinguish from the scars on his neck. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' Warrior 3rd Class Class Samurai. 'Fighting Style' Weiss uses a combination of martial arts and swordplay often using spinning cuts to build up centrifugal force and has a habit of using said rotations to aim a hidding kick in among his blows. His specific style of fighting as named by his teacher is called The Hungry Blade style. It utilizes his entire body and emphasizes treating the sword as you would your own body. 'Weapon of Choice' Skilled in swords but tends to focus on single edged weapons. Means of Transportation He drives a small single person space vessel called Novalia and a when on land rides a Black Chocobo called Irving. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Weiss was born and grew up on Klaus III with his father, born from an unknown mother. No one knew who she was but that never mattered. At the age of 6 Weiss' father was brutally murdered. He just barely escaped being killed himself as his neck was skinned and he was left for dead. Greatfully enough, Weiss was found and nursed back to life with extensive healing that left him in a coma for a year. Once he woke up, he was taken in by Merz Galahad, a master swordsman of the realm. Merz trained Weiss non-stop in a style he called "The Hungry Blade" that utilized the blade like you would your own body, not just a sword as a sword but as another limb itself. He trained hard for many years until at the age of 16 he applied to become a WARRIOR of Yun Corp. It was then that his master deemed him ready to complete his training and become a full swordsman giving him markings on his face as a sign, black lines marking his face. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC Category:WARRIOR